


Hard Work

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Background Grimmons, Background Sarge, Construction Worker AU, F/F, Kaikaina Is Super Gay For Carolina's Muscles, Masseuse Kaikaina AU, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: When Kaikaina stops by her brother's work and sees the new girl, she immediately has to try her luck.





	Hard Work

Kaikaina had gone to visit her brother at work plenty of times- and yet she knew this time was different: the construction crew had a new girl. 

Okay, _girl_ wasn’t technically the right term. This was definitely a _woman._ She combed red hair out of vibrant green eyes, sweat glistening across her freckled cheeks. Bold, angular facial features above broad, muscular shoulders. She dropped an armful of wooden boards and Kaikaina’s jaw dropped. 

“Dex- who _is_ that?” 

Her brother barely glanced from the bag of trail mix Kaikaina had brought him. “Huh? Oh. Yeah, that’s Carolina, she just joined us last week. Transferred from a Freelancer union.” 

Kaikaina stared him down. “Why haven’t I heard about her!? She’s _so hot!”_

“Yeah, but she’s kind of a bitch,” Dex said, and Kaikaina turned her eyes back to the woman, who was now speaking in emphatic tones to the foreman. 

“She could punch me in the face any day,” Kaikaina said. 

“Funny, Sarge said the same thing.” 

Kaikaina sighed wistfully, watching the woman chug a bottle of water and throw it in the trash. “Can you blame him?” 

“I don’t see what’s so great about her.” 

Kaikaina rolled her eyes. “Just because she isn’t _Environmental Engineer Technician Dick Simmons_ doesn’t mean she’s unattractive.” 

“Sft- sh- shut the fuck up!” 

“Call her over here,” Kaikaina said, already re-focused on her objective. 

“No!” Dex protested. 

“Carolina!” 

Dex gaped at his sister. “Kai, you don’t even know her! You can’t just go around summoning strangers! Besides, she’s working!” 

Carolina had risen from measuring a rut in the ground and turned to the Grifs. Kaikaina met the peridot eyes and grinned, sending her a wave. “C’mere!” 

_“Kai, no!”_

“Kai, yes,” Kaikaina said, as Carolina called an excuse to the foreman and trotted over. She stopped a few feet from them. Taller than Kai, and even more impressive up close. 

“Grif? Who’s this?” 

“I’m Kaikaina Grif, his sister.” 

Carolina nodded. “There a reason you’re stopping me from doing my job?” 

There were several. Kaikaina turned her brightest smile on. “You’ve got a kink in your right shoulder from the muscle knotting up. I work at Tournesol Massage & Spa, and would be glad to give you a coupon for a free massage, _on me.”_

Carolina eyed bright-eyed Kaikaina, and then said, “I’ll… Let your brother know if I decide to take you up on that. I need to get back to-” 

“Wait, here,” Kaikaina said, taking out one of her work’s cards. She flipped it over against Dex’s arm (“Wha- hey!”), quickly scrawling on the back, _Coupon For One Free Kaikaina Massage._ Kaikaina handed it to Carolina. “Have this.” 

Carolina glanced at the back of the scribbled coupon with furrowed brow, and then pocketed it. “Uh, yeah, thanks. I’m gonna get back to work.” 

She strode off and Kaikaina tried not to stare. “Dex…” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m _really_ gay.” 

* * *

Kaikaina had committed Carolina to her mental Pandora’s Box of fantasies. Kaikaina was attractive, and she knew that, but she didn’t think there was any way she was Carolina’s type. Kaikaina _loved_ when a woman was obviously strong and somewhat intimidating, but Carolina seemed a bit more reserved and Kaikaina knew her own charismatic and flirtatious personality would probably turn her off. 

That’s why she hadn’t expected it at all when Carolina showed up at her work at noon the next day. 

Freshly showered and dressed in a crimson plaid flannel and jeans, Carolina could’ve been a whole new woman, if not for the same dazzling freckles and impressive muscles. Her red hair, combed and hanging to her collarbones in choppy layers, framed her face, and her smile betrayed the faintest traces of nerves. 

Kaikaina was pretty sure this was what love at second sight felt like. 

“Hi,” Carolina said, approaching the front desk. “I… Have a coupon for a free- okay, this is stupid. How much is it for a massage?” 

It took Kaikaina a whole fifteen seconds to remember how to use her mouth. “Oh- uh- um- fuck. Oh, shit, not supposed to cuss at- fu- mm. I’m… Actually just a receptionist. I’ve got two more months to get my certification.” Kaikaina flashed a grin. “I kind of didn’t expect you to really show up.” 

Carolina stared at her. It was in that moment that Kaikaina noticed flickering traces of panic in the other woman’s eyes- and then she understood. Kaikaina had coached several friends through social anxiety, and understood why this was a situation to trigger it. She smiled quickly. 

“But that’s okay!” Kaikaina said. “I have a massage table at home, and Dex is supposed to be out with his boyfriend tonight. I could give you my number and you could come by? I’m fully trained, just doing a bit of on-the-job training before they certify me.” 

Carolina took a breath. “Oh- okay- uh, sure.” 

And that was the end of their interaction, aside from exchanging numbers and a quick good-bye. Kaikaina rode out the rest of her shift in shiny-eyed anticipation. By the time the clock freed her, she had a single text from Carolina: _Do you like Chinese food?_

Kaikaina grinned at her phone as she walked to the car, and texted Carolina back before getting in. Dex usually drove her home, but since he’d snagged that date with his cute engineer, Kaikaina got the car today. 

As she drove him, the first ripples of anxiety set in. She lived in a boxy little apartment with worn-down walls, mold sprouting in the ceiling, and a fridge more empty than full. She took a deep breath. If this Carolina woman was a decent person, she wouldn’t care. If she cared, she was an ass, and Kaikaina would then know that. She quelled her rising nerves as she parked and sat a moment in the car. _It’s gonna be fine. It’ll be alright._

As Kaikaina headed toward the apartment door, she wondered why she was so nervous. Sure, Carolina was hot, but Kaikaina had been with hot women before. Maybe it was because it had been a while, or because Carolina was different from anyone Kaikaina had met before. She wasn’t sure. 

She had twenty minutes to destress from work and clean up a bit before someone knocked on the door. Kaikaina peeked through the peep-hole and then opened it with a grin. Carolina still looked as good as earlier, and invited herself in. She had also lost her nervousness. 

“I brought food,” Carolina said, holding up a brown paper bag. 

“Oh! Set it on the table,” Kaikaina said. “Do you want to eat first, or-?” 

Carolina set down the bag. “Ah, yeah, if you don’t mind. You’re welcome to as much of it as you want- actually, that’s only true if you don’t eat like your brother.” 

Kaikaina chuckled and leaned on the table. “No, I’m a hearty eater, but nowhere near Dex.” 

“Good. Chopsticks okay?” 

“Yep!” 

Kaikaina hesitated one more moment. “Did you- want anything to- oh.” 

She cut off as Carolina withdrew two Cokes from the bag. “You said you like Coke, so I went ahead and got us one. I- I’m already getting a free massage, I didn’t want to impose…” 

“You’re good,” Kaikaina said, settling down. The nerves had begun to prickle back, and hovered as they distributed the food from the bag. Kaikaina broke open her drink and took a long swallow, and then set it down. “I… Have some rum, if you’d like.” 

Carolina reflected all of Kaikaina’s awkwardness and nervousness. “Oh, yes, please. Will that impact your massage ability at all?” 

“If anything, it’ll make it better,” Kaikaina said, already rising. 

They made it through an awkward meal with the small-talk and jokes that fill the air between almost-strangers. Kaikaina forced her eyes to stay on the food or the peridot gaze, and not to wander to the admirable physique of her guest. She glanced up once just fast enough to see Carolina’s eyes already on her, and flashed a grin- perhaps the feeling was mutual. That would be a nice change. 

Carolina finished eating just before Kaikaina did, and chatted about work and asked a few questions about Dex. Filling the air with words, as before, to erase the stagnance of socially anxious strangers. But Kaikaina’s nerves and awkwardness receded, from the rum and the approach of her displaying her own competence. Carolina had shown her own prowess when Kaikaina saw her working, and now it was Kaikaina’s turn to be the impressive one. 

“So first, we need to set the mood,” Kaikaina said, departing from the table as Carolina packaged the Chinese food containers back into the brown paper bag. 

“Is- is that really how massages go?” 

Kaikaina grinned, setting out the massage table with ready hands. “They’re supposed to be relaxing. You can’t just jump down in a quiet room. You have to set the _aesthetic.”_

“And what would that be?” 

Kaikaina knelt down by the radio and hit play. Something between new age, jazz, and hip hop emerged from the speakers. Kaikaina turned to Carolina. “We have a bathroom just down the hall if you want to strip. You can wrap a towel around yourself to come out and lay do-” 

She cut off as Carolina unbuttoned her flannel right there. 

“I- I mean, I’m not an official masseuse, but I wouldn’t recommend that at any salon-” 

Carolina chuckled. “Relax. I’m wearing a sports bra. Can I trust you to turn away when I get to the actual table?” 

Kaikaina forced a breath and the exhale came out as a laugh. “Yeah, for sure. Just, um- you do you. I’m gonna light some candles.” 

The two women prepared for the massage. Soon, shirtless Carolina lay face-down on the massage table, and Kaikaina had set the atmosphere with candles and soft music. The scents of cinnamon and vanilla swirled around them and Kaikaina approached the massage table. 

The broad expanse of Carolina’s back, shaped by muscle and adorned by freckles, welcomed the rolling pressure of Kaikaina’s hands. Firm fingers pressed against shoulder blades and worked at knotted muscles. Carolina spent the first fifteen minutes controlling her breathing, but soon the trademark mmm’s and ah’s of a good massage emerged from the wearied construction worker. Kaikaina tried to keep her mind out of the gutter at the exceptionally attractive woman’s sounds of contentment. 

“You work yourself pretty hard, don’t you?” Kaikaina asked, after twenty minutes, when they both seemed considerably more relaxed. 

“Oh, yeah,” Carolina said. “Every single day, just about. Even when I’m off work…” She trailed off as Kaikaina pressed her fists in mashing motions to the base of Carolina’s spine. Carolina sighed happily. “Even when I’m off, there’s errands to run and family members in need of assistance and… I never really catch a break.” 

“Well, you’re welcome here any time you need one,” Kaikaina said, her tone a bit more lusty than she intended. But, fuck, right now she couldn’t help that. 

“Mm, thank you.” 

They fell back into silent massage for the next forty minutes, and then Kaikaina stopped and popped her fingers. Carolina turned her head on the table. “Is that it?” 

“It’s been an hour, but if you want me to keep going, I can.” 

Carolina smiled, her peridot eyes far more relaxed than when she’d arrived earlier. “No, you’re good. Thank you. Give me a minute to get dressed?” 

“Sure!” 

Kaikaina stepped over to the kitchen and washed the cups they’d used for their drinks, and then wiped down the counter until she heard, “Alright, you’re good.” 

Kaikaina turned around to see Carolina pulling her hair up, flannel on and unbuttoned over the sports bra. Kaikaina finally groaned aloud, and Carolina glanced up, hair-tie stretched around the copper bun. Kaikaina suppressed a groan. What a _hottie!_

“So, did you, um, want to hang out for a while?” Kaikaina offered, but Carolina had started buttoning the flannel. 

“I _want_ to, but I’m- kind of exhausted, and feel the chance to get some good sleep now that my shoulders aren’t so knotted up.” Carolina flashed her a grin. “Thanks for that, by the way.” 

She quashed a pang of disappointment. “Oh, yeah, no problem. Like I said, anytime.” 

Carolina stood and stretched, and then raised her eyebrows at Kaikaina. “Really? Any time?” 

Kaikaina chuckled. “Look, if you show up at my door at three a.m. wanting me to rub your back, it’s gonna be weird but I’d probably do it.” 

Carolina laughed as well. “Well, thank you. I… Feel bad about just leaving you to clean up the massage table and candles-” 

“Don’t,” Kaikaina said. “I’m probably going to leave the candles out and have some relaxation time for myself while Dex is out.” 

Carolina’s eyebrows rose. “Oh.” 

Kaikaina wanted to invite her to join, but she’d already pushed it. “Shall I see you to the door?” 

Carolina smiled. “Yes, thank you.” 

Kaikaina walked her back across the kitchen to the door, and then opened it. Carolina lingered in the doorway, just a little too close, and Kaikaina’s breath caught. 

“What if,” Carolina said, her voice low, “Instead of planning another massage, I just took you out on a date?” 

Kaikaina couldn’t suppress her grin. She’d been successful, after all, then! She stared up into those peridot eyes. “I think I’d like that very much. After all, the first date went quite well.” 

A grin curved Carolina’s lips as well. “Well, if this is a first date- could I kiss you goodnight at the door?” 

“Hmm… I suppose so.” 

Carolina’s hand found Kaikaina’s jaw as the taller woman leaned down. Lips pressed to Kaikaina’s and the masseuse’s eyes closed, her hand finding Carolina’s toned midsection. She moved her lips with Carolina’s, her chest evaporating into fluttering warmth. 

When it ended, hazy goodbyes were exchanged, and then Kaikaina was alone. She floated to the couch after locking the door and sat for a minute in a happy daze, more than ready to see her again. 

Her phone buzzed. 

Kaikaina picked it up and checked the message: 

_Friday night, I’m taking you rock-climbing._

Kaikaina grinned- she predicted a happy future with Carolina and her strong arms and vibrant eyes. 

She texted back, _I can’t wait._


End file.
